Mayfair
by Meganelme
Summary: A continuation of Stormy Weather & Second Chances. Regency/Out of Canon. While Elizabeth Bennet is staying with Georgianna at Darcy House in London, Wickham appears and hijinx ensue.


Elizabeth found her days in London strangely unsettling. Staying at Mr. Darcy's new townhouse in Mayfair gave her a glimpse of what her life would be like as the new Mrs. Darcy. Gazing from the window she noticed that Mayfair was not a section of the city with which she was familiar. Grace Church street was more her style with its tree lined streets, nannies and children running thither and yon.

Mayfair, in contrast, sent an endless parade of nobility up and down its streets to see and be seen. Everything was a production designed to impress. Elizabeth was both entertained and annoyed by the spectacle. She felt out of her element. Maybe Miss Bingley was right. Elizabeth did not have enough experience this level of society. She watched as an elegant man in a golden Barouche stopped to chat with an overly coiffed woman.

Growing up in Hertfordshire had not given her the social skills she would need to survive in this new life. She began to worry. Would her country manners embarrass her? Was she to be ridiculed and scorned? Her heart raced. She had made a terrible mistake. They had only been in town two days and Darcy was leaving that morning for Derbyshire. Always here and there and everywhere, she thought sullenly. She understood his demanding schedule but it didn't bode well for her future as his wife. Georgiana had to endure it, she would too. Clingy women were not Darcy's "cup of tea," so to speak.

"Tea, love?" Her betrothed pulled up behind her, handing off the gilded cup that bore his family crest. "You seem very pensive this morning." He gently kissed the top of her head.

"I am sad. I confess it."

"Sad because I'm leaving or sad because you are homesick?"

"Maybe a bit of both" she confessed with a smile.

"You know I wouldn't leave if there weren't so many preparations to make." His whisper sent chills through her. His lips grazed the nape of her neck; his finger pulled the shoulder of her gown down so he could plant a heated kiss on her back. She shivered, her breath quickened, her bosom heaved. Darcy groaned in dismay.

He quickly righted the shoulder of her dress and pulled the unsuspecting Eliza onto his lap as he sank into the wing back chair nearby. Tea cups flew. His grip tightened around her minuscule waist. Eliza screamed and threw her arms around his neck so as not to fall. His eyes flashed with mischief and the tickling ensued. Writhing on his lap uncontrollably was the antithesis of lady-like behavior but Darcy wasn't complaining.

Elizabeth was quick and able to escape his reach long enough to put the table between them. Stalking her with the energy of hungry tiger, he lunged in one direction, then the other. She skirted between the table and the door, then ran at top speed onto the back terrace and out to the garden.

Darcy was in hot pursuit. Eliza's athletic legs were no match for Darcy's long ones. She was quickly caught and gently pulled to the ground in what seemed like slow motion, laughing, rolling and still trying to wriggle from his grasp.

"You are a difficult catch, Miss Bennet." Darcy was impressed with her endurance.

"If I were wearing pants, it would not be so easy for you!" She shot back. It was so unfair, the dolling up of women as if they were only to be regarded and not touched.

Her hair was disheveled, her side seam torn from laughing and her left shoe long gone.

"You look positively primeval, Miss Bennet!" He let out a hearty roar.

She threw her other shoe at him but he caught it in mid-air with one hand. Now she knew who she was dealing with.

"I never want to leave you Eliza," Darcy took a long kiss and laid back on the grass, exhausted and content.

"Then never do." She lay beside him on the grass; while they gazed at the clouds their fingertips touched and ignited a spark.

~*~*~*~

Miss Bingley had remarked, once, that Georgiana never stopped practicing piano. That was only a slight exaggeration. She practiced three times a day, stopping only long enough to eat and change her clothes for dinner.

Her accomplishments in other areas were grossly exaggerated. Miss Darcy had no more knowledge of languages or history than Eliza and could not paint or cover a screen to save her life. But her music was divine. There was a pent up passion and a loneliness in her playing that made Elizabeth quite despair. Fresh air, that was what the pale, delicate Georgina needed. They must take an outing.

"I wish I could take you to Longbourne for the summer. You would love the scenery and you could meet my sisters."

"I would so enjoy the company of your family. But you know it isn't possible." Georgiana was vague.Why would it not be possible? Elizabeth was perplexed but didn't want to ask the question, since she was supposed to know the answer and didn't want to seem ignorant.

After some little coaxing, Georgina finally consented to leave her pianoforte. She wanted to see the new hats from Paris just arrived at the milliner. Elizabeth wanted to schedule a fitting for some new clothes.

"Oh no, Miss Eliza, Madame LeTour comes to the house for us. You don't need to embarrass yourself by visiting a shop."

Silly Eliza. It was beginning already. Her naiveté was showing.They strolled the shining stones of Bond Street arm and arm like close confidents. In front of the Cobbler, Georgiana stopped short. Her expression, usually pleasant and neutral, became pained.

"Is everything all right, Miss Darcy?" Elizabeth was concerned.

Through the window, Georgiana's gaze ended at the red coat discussing a pair of black boots at the counter. She stood, frozen. The soldier felt her stare, glanced and started. A look of acute agony overcame their countenances. Eliza was privy to it all.

"Wickham" she whispered under her breath.

"Miss Eliza! Miss Darcy! What a pleasant surprise!" He quickly met them on the street and kicked into his default joviality to impress the ladies.

"Mr. Wickham, what a surprise, indeed. We thought you were encamped at Brighton for the summer."

At least Eliza could be relied upon to make sense.

"I am…I mean, I was…." He grinned sheepishly. "I'm in town on a military errand. Oh and I'm not Mr. Wickham. " his chest puffed up as he proudly announced, "I'm Captain Wickham."

He still had the boyish charm and roguish good looks she remembered. With his tousled blonde curls, square jaw and blue-green eyes was hard not to like him.

"Congratulations, Sir. You must be working very hard." Elizabeth was impressed. Maybe Wickham is evolving, she thought.

"I must say I was startled to see you together at first. I didn't know you were acquainted with Miss Darcy."

"We've only recently met." Elizabeth was defensive; Georgiana, mute.

"Are you in town for long? There is a ball at Havisham's this evening. I'm sure Miss Darcy got the invitation. I was there when he sent it."

Georgiana finally spoke. "Yes. It came Monday."

"It would please me so much to see you there tonight and hear your beautiful music again. Your playing positively bewitches me." His eyes flashed. Georgiana couldn't have seen him for her eyes were fixed on her shoes. A blush spread across her face and shoulders. She shivered.

"Miss Darcy and I will have to discuss our plans for the eve…"

"Yes. Captain Wickham. We will come." Elizabeth was surprised by Georgiana's confident reply. They had never discussed the possibility of a ball. Georgiana boldly stared him off, took Eliza's arm and pulled her toward the shops.

Now Eliza was in a fret. She had only just had her measurements done and a quality gown couldn't be had this late in the day.

"We're going to have to visit Caroline." Georgiana whispered as she quickly walked toward Mayfair. "She'll know what to do."

Elizabeth was perplexed by this sudden dash to the Bingley residence. It was a majestic brown brick home with unbecoming ornaments fastened awkwardly to the façade. Eliza wasn't surprised.

"Georgiana!," she squealed with delight, "Miss Bennet?" Her tone was less than excited. "What could you be doing here in London?"

"Dear Caroline, we are in a horrible predicament." Georgiana, breathless, confided the details of the dilemma and after a glass of sherry, the ladies were able to come to a solution. Eliza would borrow one of Mrs. Hurst's gowns for the evening. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst were planning on accompanying Caroline, who was still in need of suitors, and they graciously volunteered to act as chaperone's to Georgiana and Elizabeth as well. Not a word was mentioned about Miss Bennet's recent engagement to Mr. Darcy.

Amazing as it sounded at first, Mrs. Hurst and Elizabeth were nearly the same size and only a tiny amount of hemming would be necessary. Caroline chose a garish black and silver gown with burgundy lace from among the many available gowns. It was a truly hideous concoction but beggars, as Eliza knew well, could not be choosers. It would have to do.

Tonight she would be someone completely different. She might have fun playing a new role. And play a new role she most certainly did. Her engagement a secret, for the moment, she chose to keep close watch on Georgiana. Whenever an eager partner would move her way, she either evaded them, or excused herself. This only served as a catalyst for rumors and gossip. No one had ever seen this beguiling, unmarried woman before. They wondered where she came from, who she came with and who would be able to coax her onto the dance floor.

Only her party and Wickham knew the truth about Elizabeth. And almost as soon as they walked through the door, Wickham was at their heels. Georgiana made no secret that she was still most attached to him. She immediately took his arm and owned him. Elizabeth recalled her own attraction to Wickham earlier that year. His warmth and good looks endeared him to everyone. He was a delightful conversationalist, although his stories weren't reliable.

Elizabeth was wary. According to Darcy, Wickham only wanted Georgiana for her money. Elizabeth knew his debts were high but wanted to believe he loved the little thing. She longed to see some sign of his true regard for Georgiana. She decided to test his love.

"Captain Wickham, doesn't Georgiana look lovely this evening?"

"Indeed she always does look lovely. I very much missed being away from Pemberly these last few years. Are the willow trees still hanging in the pond or did old Porter pull them out as he threatened?

"Georgiana laughed a delicate, bubbly laugh.

"I must confess, I do not know. I rarely walk the grounds these days. Everything has a memory. I'm quite dedicated to my musical study."

"Ah yes, your beautiful music. Please play something for us now."

With a blush and a bow, she hesitantly approached the pianoforte. With her countenance partially obscured by the tall, ornate book stand, she began the opening bars of Beethoven's latest etude.The room was enraptured. It wasn't a piece many had heard before and Georgiana's execution was mesmerizing.

No one dared breathe except Mr. Wickham, who leaned close to Elizabeth's ear and hotly whispered…"You look ravishing tonight."

Elizabeth slowly lifted her arched eye toward his all too close face. "It would seem that Miss Georgiana is quite fond of you, Captain Wickham. She would certainly be a catch for a man like you."

"Georgiana?" he scoffed. "She's but a child. I can not think seriously about making an offer to a little girl. Especially one I grew up with."

Elizabeth was not convinced."So…you have no romantic or financial interest in her at all?"

"No, no, no." He whispered intimately in her ear. "There is but one woman in this room capable of captivating me heart and soul."

Then he lightly touched his lips to her ear and let out a low growl. Moving away quickly, Elizabeth excused herself to refresh her toilette. Not a single soul noticed the encounter between herself and Wickham, they were being held prisoner by the intriguing etude.

That monster! Elizabeth thought. I cannot be fooled twice. If only he knew that my heart belongs to Mr. Darcy. She straightened her ridiculous tiara and re-tucked her lace, making sure she didn't reveal anything of her assets, and then stole quietly downstairs where she witnessed the strangest sight.

Wickham was standing next to a distracted footman. He was reaching for two glasses of champagne but into one of the glasses he added a powdery mixture that he swirled with his finger, then wiped clean with a napkin. Why did he not lick his finger? Was the mixture toxic?

She followed him with her eyes as he approached Miss Darcy and Miss Bingley, the glass with the mixture was slightly darker in color than the other ones. He moved toward Georgiana and Caroline with a sneaky smile.

Elizabeth swooped down the staircase and into action before Georgiana unconsciously took the tainted flute. Eliza took the other two glasses from the footman and handed them to her friends. Surprised, Wickham froze which gave Elizabeth the opportunity to take the clear glass from his hand.

"My, my! " She exclaimed, approaching the thirsty group. "To jolly King George!"

Mr. Wickham stood stunned. The glass in his hand was the one with the mixture and he knew it. Elizabeth decided to force his hand.

"Oh Captain Wickham, certainly a member of His Majesty's Brigade wouldn't refuse a toast to the monarch. That would be very unpatriotic."

The ladies stood looking at Wickham with expectation. He reluctantly sipped from the glass.

"Bottoms up everyone!" Elizabeth cheered.

Knowing he was had, Wickham bravely downed the wicked potion. Not sure of what would happen to Wickham next, and not desiring a scene, Elizabeth suggested the group take a turn on the terrace for a little fresh air.

"Yes," Wickham choked, "it's getting rather hot in here."

Georgiana took one of Wickham's arms and Elizabeth took the other just in case he needed extra support. It wasn't long after they left the garden path to look at the fountain when Wickham fell, face first, onto the ground. A short shriek from Georgiana was quickly stopped by Elizabeth's hand covering her mouth.

"Georgiana, he tried to drug you." She whispered, "We must be quiet or people will begin to get suspicious."

"What did you do to him?"

"It wasn't what I did to him, but what he did to himself. I have no idea what poison he put in your glass, but I was surely not going to let you or Miss Bingley drink it.

"Elizabeth looked closely at Wickham, he was still alive and breathing but barely conscious.

"Was it lethal?" She asked him quietly. No answer. Not knowing whether to call for a doctor or run for help she grabbed him by the lapel and shook him,

"WAS IT LETHAL?" she demanded.

"No." Wickham went into a coughing spell then his eyes rolled back and he was unconscious. Still breathing but out.

"My dear, Miss Elizabeth" Caroline swallowed hard "I-I- I want to thank you for saving me. I don't know what to say?" Miss Bingley was shaking. "But what should we do now?"

"Elizabeth, exhausted, sat on the ground with her head in her hands then looked up with a smile. "He's got such a bad reputation for carousing that I think we're probably safe to leave him here for the night! He will wake up tomorrow with a bad headache but I assume most people would not blink an eye to see him passed out."

"Perfect!" agreed Caroline.

Georgiana was the most distraught, hugging his body and saying his name over and over. Her love for him was pure. What was he thinking by drugging her? Was he going to steal her away to Gretna Greene? Could he have been thinking he would defile her? It was all too horrible to imagine.

"Georgiana," Elizabeth pleaded gently, "You must release him." They all knew Wickham was nothing but a coward. But they couldn't report him to the authorities without damaging their own reputations.

"I wonder if he has any more of this drug on him. I wonder if anyone else will be in danger. Let's search him." Miss Bingley was shrewd. Elizabeth was beginning to like her.

Georgiana resisted but was overwhelmed. She slumped beside the fountain, letting its cool mist refresh her tear stained face. Elizabeth and Caroline found not only more powder, but female photographs of every kind on his person. Showing them to Georgiana disgusted her.

"Are you starting to see who he really is?" Elizabeth asked. In addition to the randy pictures were debt and eviction notices, IOU's for gambling debts and the key to a hotel with the name Lou Lou on it. Fuming and with an unlady-like kick to his ribs, Georgiana left him forever, passed out on the cold stone path, the victim of his own intrigue. The incident was never spoken to anyone and the three women found, in each other, strong confidence and burgeoning friendship.


End file.
